kanohi_forcefandomcom-20200215-history
Marendar
The Marendar is a mech built and used by The 1st Shadow. History The Marendar was originally a project started by Shadow when he first came to consider the potential of tensions between BZ-Nui and the people of their home Earth. He figured it was best to be prepared. The construction of the mech was left mostly to the Tohu system installed in the Coliseum. Shadow gave the A.I. the blueprints and schematics, as well as helping lay down the framework and install some of the more sensitive components. Otherwise, Tohu operated the machines in Shadow's workshop to build most of the mech. When Mask Collector initiated a series of chaotic events that would distract the Staff and Shadow so that he could steal the Flashbaki, Shadow made regular checks on the mech's progress, wondering if he would need to use it sooner than expected. During these visits, he did what he could to speed up the process. At the peak of Collector's rebellion, Shadow ordered Tohu to activate the Marendar and send it to his location. It wasn't complete, but it was able to navigate, fly, and move fairly well, even if the weapons weren't all functional. After the battle with Collector and his minions, Shadow took the mech back to the Coliseum to finish its construction. Once completed, it was periodically updated every time Shadow felt a need to improve its mobility or make its armor more compact and streamlined. The Staffers later modeled their own mechs, such as the Spirit Walker, after the Marendar, reverse-engineering its own tech to use in theirs. However, instead of Light-based abilities, the new ones were equipped with Ban-Tech. Features The Marendar is equipped to deal with a number of situations. It can do battle in the air as well as on most terrain, though it has trouble in water and mud. It stands approximately 11 feet high. It features 5-inch thick protosteel armor, and shock-absorbers in the legs and back. It also has jets in its feet, upper back, and elbows. These allow it limited flight for a short time, and the latter can be used during a punch to deal a harder blow. The forearms feature blades that can fold out when in battle, and retract inside the limb when not in use. The palms are equipped with a variation of the Midak Skyblaster, a weapon which absorbs the ambient light from its surroundings and fires it as a projectile. The palms work the same way, but they also can be fueled by Shadow's natural Light powers when used at night or in a dark environment. The ShadeCycle, another of T1S' creations, can fold up and clip onto the mech's back, situating between the thrusters. (This feature is not reflected by the LEGO model built by T1S) Trivia * Like the ECDR, another of Shadow's creations, the Marendar is equipped to do battle with Ghidora in some of his Karzfire modes. * The Marendar II would come to last several decades, while the first incarnation survived only about 15 years. * It was eventually destroyed by the ECDR during the events of Endless. Gallery marinaction.png|The Marendar in action Category:Items Category:Vehicles Category:Shadow's Creations